


Consent

by paintitb1ack



Series: Liberated [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cutting, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Episode: s11e09 O Brother Where Art Thou, Hell, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, O Brother Where Art Thou - Freeform, Physical Abuse, Post-Episode: s11e09 O Brother Where Art Thou, Rape, Self-Harm, Sexual Abuse, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, The Cage, samifer slash can fuck off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 11,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintitb1ack/pseuds/paintitb1ack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of Supernatural's season 11, mid-season finale, 'O Brother Where Art Thou,' Sam found himself (once again) in The Cage with Lucifer. This is a brutal work-up of what might have happened afterwards.<br/>- In the sense of cursing, I'm limiting myself to what would be allowed on the show.<br/>- Also, I'm trying my hardest to finish this before the evening of Wednesday, January 20th, when the show will air the actual happenings of what's going on with the boys in The Cage.<br/>Let's do this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dean arrives on the scene.

“There’s a lady for sure…”

  _you’re fine._

 “All that glitters is gold…”

_you’re fine_

“And she’s buying a stairway to heaven.”

_you’re fine you’re fine you’re fine you’re_

“Sammy…”

_you’re fine don’t speak you’re fine you’re fine_

“Come on, Sammy, I know you know the words.”

_you’re fine ignore him ignore him you’re fine_

“When she gets there, she knows…”

_breathe just breathe it’s fine you’re fine you’re fine_

“If the stores are all closed…”

_he’ll come dean will come he’ll be here you’re fine you’re fine you’re fine_

“Roomie…”

_he’ll be here he’ll be here he’ll be here_

“Do yourself a favor and finish the verse.”

_you’re fine you’re fine you’re fine you’re_

Sam cries out as his head is yanked back, Lucifer’s fingers entangled in his hair.

“Come on, babe,” the angel coaxes. “Let’s hear that pretty voice of yours.”

_you’re fine just do it you’re fine_

Sam swallows hard, voice unsteady: “With a word she can get what she came for.”

“Mmm,” Lucifer purses his lips. “Not quite as sweet as I remember.” He looks down at Sam and releases his grip. “But it’ll do. For now.” He moves to the opposite side of The Cage, softly humming the rest of song.

Sliding back against the cold metal bars, Sam leans his head back and sighs heavily, hugging himself.

_where is he where is he where is he_

“And idea what’s taking big brother so long?”

Sam looks up at Lucifer, who frowns mockingly.

“He still loves you, right?”

The younger Winchester grits his teeth and turns away. “He’ll be here.”

“Oh, I’m sure he will.” Lucifer glances at his bare wrist, as though checking the time. “It’s getting a bit late though. We might have to start without him.”

Sam shakes his head, panic already beginning to set in. 

_i’m fine i’m fine i’m fine_

“He’ll be here,” he repeats. “He’ll be here.”

Lucifer shrugs. “Alright.” He taps a finger against one of the bars, smiling. “I’ve been waiting for this for eons. I can wait another ten minutes.”

Sam remains still, doing his best to hold back any tears. He can't show weakness, not now, not in front of _him_. 

_where are you dean please where are you where are_

“Sammy?”

Sam looks towards the front of The Cage. It wasn’t him, it wasn’t Lucifer, it wasn’t his voice.

_oh god oh god please_

“Dean?” He calls out, trying to see through the darkness.

There is the sudden thumping of feet against the ground, getting louder and louder by the second.

Dean!” He says again, louder this time. It has to be him. It _has_ to be.

Shoes scuff at the dirt just outside The Cage.

Sam swallows hard. 

Then two hands slam against the bars, directly in front of him, and he yelps, nearly falling on his butt in surprise.

Lucifer snickers from his corner of The Cage.

Sam ignores him. “Dean?”

His brother’s face appears and Sam dropped back, a hand against his head. “Oh, God,” the younger Winchester breathes. “Oh, God, Dean, it’s good to see you.”

Dean smiles and reaches through the bars, taking Sam’s hand. “I’m gonna get you out of this.” He tightens grip, adding firmly, “I promise.”

A loud, exaggerated cough bursts through the quiet and Sam immediately drops back, face paling in fear. 

It’s begun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversations ensue.

“Is that Dean Winchester?”

Hands shaking, Sam watches as his brother looks to the opposite side of The Cage.

Lucifer moves towards the front of the box and leans against the bars, a hand to his chest. “Be still, my heart.”

A snarl twists Dean’s lips. “You son of a bitch.” He raises his gun and cocks it, aiming at Lucifer’s face.

The angel chuckles softly and flicks a hand.

Dean’s eyes fall immediately to his weapon and realizes that he’s holding nothing but air. “The hell—“ He starts, but his outcry is cut short when he sets his gaze on Lucifer.

“Sorry,” the archangel shrugs, waving the gun at him. “Sticky fingers.”

Dean’s face hardens. “I swear to God, if you’ve hurt him—“

Lucifer tosses the gun aside, tsking softly. “Oh, come on, now, Dean. I’m insulted. I’ve barely touched him.”

Allowing his expression to go soft for a moment, Dean looks to his brother for confirmation.

Sam nods.

Lucifer thumbs his nose. “Happy?”

Dean turns back to him, voice low as he commands, “Let him out of there.”

“Ooh, no can do, compadre.” The archangel takes a step back, smiling apologetically. “Sammy’s not going anywhere until he takes my little deal.”

“Deal?” the older Winchester repeats, then redirects to Sam: “What is he talking about?”

Sam looks up, meeting Lucifer’s expectant gaze. 

_what do i do oh god do i answer him please someone help me_

“Go on roomie.”

_i can’t i can’t i can’t_

“Use your words.”

_okay okay okay_

Sam swallows hard and keeps his eyes on the floor. “He wants to— to posses me again.”

“Very good, Sam.” Lucifer smiles, clapping his hands together as he turns towards Dean. “Any comments from the peanut gallery?”

If Dean still had his gun, he would have emptied a full round between the angel’s eyes. “You’re out of your damn mind.”

“Right.” Lucifer nods. “Of course. What was I thinking?” He gestures to Sam. “Get over here.”

_no no no no no_

In tune with Sam’s thoughts, Lucifer raises his eyebrows, and the younger Winchester immediately gets to his feet and moves towards him, stopping only when they are a couple of feet apart.

Lucifer places a hand on Sam’s arm and the boy jumps, startled. “Oh, Sam, please,” he chides. “You know I would never hurt you.” Giving him a once-over, the angel heaves a sigh. “But… we _are_ on a timetable, so you’re just going to have to take one for the team.”

Before Sam can even register those final words, his hand is jerked behind his back and a monumental force slams against his upper arm, shattering the bones in his shoulder. He screams, the sound tearing from his throat as the pain rips through him.

“Sam!” Dean slams his fists against the bars of The Cage and shouts the name again: “Sam!” The realization that there really is nothing he can do hits him square in chest. He can’t reach his brother, can’t hold him, can’t heal him. He can’t do anything.

Rolling his eyes at the dramatic reaction, Lucifer releases his grip on Sam, allowing him to collapse to the ground.

Sam cries out again, eventually winding down to a soft moan as he tries to get off of his back, injured arm pressed against his side. 

_oh god dean oh god it hurts it hurts so much_

“I’m sorry, Sam.” Lucifer looks down on him, his voice almost genuinely apologetic. “Truly, I am. If there was another way—“

“There’s always another way!”

Touching a finger to his lip, the angel turns to Dean, somewhat surprised at the outburst. “I suppose…” He concedes. Then his smile returns. “But why find another mount when I can just ride Sam’s ass?”

The younger Winchester inhales sharply, his injury for the moment forgotten as he presses back as far as he can against The Cage wall. 

_don’t please don’t do that please_

Dean grips the bars tighter. “You try and posses him, I swear to God—“

“You’ll do what? I’ve beaten you, Dean. Each and every time we meet…” The angel steps forwards. “I win.” Tapping a nail against the metal, he throws a quick glance in the younger Winchester’s direction. “And, from what Sammy’s told me, Dad’s flown the coop. So you won’t be getting His help anytime soon.”

“Sam’s been wrong before.”

The boy looks up at his brother, smiling tentatively at the remark.

Dean responds in kind.

Seeing this, Lucifer winces and turns his face away. “Brotherly love,” he says sardonically, but then repeats the words again, much softer, almost to himself. “Brotherly love.”

Gabriel is suddenly standing in front of him, green-peppered wings extended, shining brighter than sun, the younger angel in all of his former heavenly glory. 

Not stuck in that vessel, not confined to card tricks, not dependent on anyone else. 

Not dead. 

Lucifer blinks quickly, looking to the floor. “I used to have that.”

A chuckle escapes Dean’s lips. “Until you threw a bitch fit and Daddy tossed you out of heaven.”

Lucifer whirls on Dean like a switch has been flipped, furious, eyes red as blood, fire rising from the floor.

“Dean!” Sam shouts, trying to move away from the flames. But it's too fast, the blue tips licking at his shoes.

_it burns it burns it burns it burns_

Then the archangel’s gaze is on him, a blinding white pain slicing through his vision as a single voice roars through his mind.

**_Not yet, Sam. It doesn’t burn yet. But it will._ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's reminisce a bit, shall we?

“Lucifer!”

Dean’s voice cuts through the madness and, suddenly, all of it is gone: the fire, the pain, the threats.

Pressing his hands against his head, Lucifer exhales deeply. “I’m sorry,” he says quietly, then repeats a bit louder, “I’m sorry.” He drops his arms to his sides. “I just lost my temper.” Allowing his gaze to settle back on Dean, he gives a faint smile. “It happens to the best of us, am I right?”

The older Winchester clenches his jaw.

Lucifer sighs again but, this time, pity colors his face. “Why are you fighting me, Dean? You should be _encouraging_ your brother to say “yes”.”

“Why the hell would I do that?”

“Because,” the angel says, moving to Sam’s side. “There is so much more of him that I can break.” He gently touches the boy’s shoulder, driving a cracked moan from his lips once more.

_oh god_

Dean looks at his brother, waiting for him to meet his eyes. “Sammy?” He says.

Sam takes a shaky breath and nods.

_i’m fine_

Crossing his arms, Dean evens his gaze with Lucifer’s. “Then do it.”

There is a long moment of silence, the expression on the angel’s face proving that he is more than a bit surprised.

“Huh,” he eventually says, putting a hand to his mouth. “Okay.” He casts his eyes down on Sam, brow furrowed. “I suppose I should just fix this, then.” Lowering himself back down to the boy’s level, he gently brushes his fingers along his wounded arm.

Sam whimpers and closes his eyes. But then, suddenly, his noises cease.

The pain is gone.

He stretches out his arm, exercising it. It’s just as it was before, maybe even better.

_oh god oh god thank you_

**_God has nothing to do with it._ **

“Good as new,” Lucifer assures, choosing not to acknowledge his telepathic response. He rises to his feet and moves to the front of the box, directly in front of Dean.

“Did… did Sam ever tell you what happened while he was in The Cage?” He asks.

Dean shifts his stance, his expression almost one of shame. “No.”

Lucifer shoots Sam a glance, a grin breaking out across his face. “No?” He turns back to the older Winchester. “Hmm.”

“It doesn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out what happened in that hellhole,” Dean responds, doing his best to redeem himself.

The angel rocks back on his heels, chuckling softly.

Looking from him to his brother, Sam realizes that the latter is going to try and argue their way out of this.

_please don’t please don’t say anything please_

But Dean doesn’t catch Sam’s pleading gaze. “Why the hell are you laughing?”

Still smiling, Lucifer touches a finger to his lips. “Dean,” he says lightly. “What exactly do you think happened while Sam was in The Cage?”

“Excuse me?”

The archangel leans forwards, fingers curling around the metal bars. “What do you think happened while Sam was in The Cage,” he repeats, but this time it is not a question.

Sam looks up for a moment, catching his brother’s gaze.

_don’t make him angry dean please don’t make him angry_

“Dean,” Lucifer calls, voice low.

_oh god don’t make him angry answer him don’t make him angry_

Dean turns back to Lucifer, finally settled. “Torture,” he guesses.

“Too vague. Try again.”

“Well, when I was in hell—“

Lucifer sighs and shakes his head. “Oh, Dean.” He squats in front of him, the disappointment clear on his face. “Do you really think that Sam’s experience was in any way similar to yours?”

“I just thought—“

“You thought both of your hells were the same,” the angel finishes sharply. “Dean, you were bound to a rack for thirty years, tortured by Alistair until you broke. But Sammy?” He leans forwards, as though sharing a secret. “Sammy was my bunkmate for something like six thousand years.”

Dean suddenly finds himself unable to breathe, the revelation knocking the air from his lungs. “Six thousand—“

“Well, six thousand and fifty-nine.” Lucifer waves a dismissive hand. “Or something like that.”

A hand still clutching his chest, Dean turns to his younger brother. “Is that true?”

_i can’t do this_

Sam ignores the question, keeping his focus on the ground.

_i can’t do this please don’t make me do this i don’t want this i don’t need this i_

Suddenly Lucifer is behind him. “Go on,” the angel orders, striking him on the back of the head.

**_Now._ **

The boy nods quickly. “Yes.”

Anger roils beneath Dean’s skin. “You son of a bitch.”

Lucifer drops back, hands raised in mock defense. “Woah, there, amigo. I think you’re missing something pretty important.”

“Really.”

“ _He_ was the one who took the swan dive into The Pit, not me.” The angel threads his fingers through Sam’s hair. “ _I_ am only in here because of _him_.” He smiles, tightening his grip. “Isn’t that right, Sammy?”

The younger Winchester doesn’t answer.

_i’m fine_

Lucifer chuckles. “Stubborn little son of a gun, isn’t he?” He releases his hold, turning his attention back to the other man. “You know, Dean, while we were in The Cage, there were a lot of times Sam didn’t do as he was told, so I had to punish him.”

_don’t_

“Fire. Chains. Whips.” He shrugs sympathetically. “I didn’t want to use them, but the boy never gave me a choice.”

Dean turns his gaze to his little brother, knowing what this is doing to him, eyes begging him to hold on, just _hold on._

But Sam doesn’t even lift his head.

Lucifer touches a gentle hand to Sam’s face, fingers drifting across his skin and tucking a loose strand of hair behind his ear.“But I could never stay angry,” he murmurs. “I love him too much.”

“Love?” Dean scoffs, disgusted. “You’ve got a real messed-up way of showing it.”

“That’s a bit hypocritical, don’t you think?” Lucifer replies, then points at him. “ _You_ claim to love Sam, and yet your entire relationship is built on lies. It’s dysfunctional, it’s unhealthy… But Sam and I?” He looks at the boy dotingly. “We share a bond.”

“The two of you don’t share _anything,”_ Dean shoots back, and that’s when Sam knows it’s over.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here... we... go.

Lucifer stills for a moment, processing. Then he looks to Sam. “You never told him?”

There is a sudden tightness in the boy’s chest. “Please,” he begs, voice barely above a whisper. “Please don’t do this.”

Hands in his pockets, the angel purses his lips. “Huh.” He looks back at the older Winchester.

_no_

“Dean,” he says, nonchalant. “When was the last time your brother had sex?”

“What?” Dean replies, the confusion clear on his face.

“You heard me.”

The coldness in Lucifer’s voice sends Dean’s eyes to Sam but, when the latter refuses to meet his gaze, he looks back to the angel. “A few weeks ago?”

Lucifer takes a step back, genuinely startled. “A few weeks ago?” He turns towards his cellmate. “Sammy…” he scolds. “Don’t tell me you slept with another man.”

_god no_

“Man?” Dean repeats, neither disappointed nor disgusted, just surprised. 

Without looking up, Sam interjects, “It was a woman.”

Anger flashes across Lucifer’s face. “I guess you really _are_ over me,” he says, words clipped.

“Sam,” Dean says quietly. “What is he talking about?”

_i can’t answer that i can’t do that i can’t_

**_But_ I _can._**

“Dean.”

The older Winchester looks reluctantly back to Lucifer.

“Before the _slut,”_ the angel hisses, not quite over it, “when was the last time Sam had sex?”

Dean licks his lips. “I don’t…” he tries, going back over the past few months. But he comes up with nothing. “I can’t remember.”

Lucifer sets his jaw. “Think harder.”

Shanking his head, Dean goes back even further, pulling forth memories from years and years ago: before he’d become a demon, before the angels fell, before the Leviathans. “I think…” he says, still unsure. “I think before he was in The Cage.”

The archangel nods, finally satisfied. Then he waits.

_don’t let him get it don’t let him get it god please_

**_Grow up, Sam. God deserted you long ago._ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's shame is revealed.

Brow furrowed, Dean looks at the ground, trying to figure it out, trying to understand, trying to— 

And then it hits him.

His face drains of colour. “Oh, God,” he says softly. “Oh, God.” He looks back up at Lucifer. “You didn’t—“

Lucifer smiles proudly. “We most certainly did.”

Dean shakes his head, trying to clear it. He’s lying. He has to be. It’s just another trick, another ploy. And then he sees Sam staring at him, green eyes whispering _it’s true, dean, it’s true._

Trying to keep back any tears, he returns his gaze to Lucifer. “You _raped_ him?” he asks, feeling nauseous just saying the word. “You _raped_ my little brother?” Voice cracking, he directs a repeated threat back at the perpetrator, but this time it is infected more with pain than with malice: “You son of a bitch.”

“Hey!” Lucifer shouts, put off by the response. “Enough with the language!” Then he shrugs, a smile pulling at his lips. “And what can I say? The last time I got laid was eons ago.”

Desperation is leaking out of Dean’s every pore. “That doesn’t give you the right to force him to—“

“Oh, Dean, please,” Lucifer replies, hands on Sam’s shoulders. “Sam _enjoyed_ it. You should’ve seen the look on his face the first time. The boy was in heaven.” He squats, massaging him. “Isn’t that right, bunk buddy?”

_i didn’t i didn’t i didn’t_

“I asked you a question,” the archangel hisses, mouth barely an inch away from his ear. “Answer it.”

Sam tries to slow his breathing.

_i won’t i can’t i won’t_

**_Now._ **

The voice presses against the backs of his eyes and he responds immediately. “I— I did enjoy it.”

Curved lips slide themselves against Sam’s own, and the familiar taste of angel blood instantly calms him. For a moment, he remembers the good moments, the moments when Lucifer would neither strike nor caress him, but sing to him and hold him while he slept, dissipating his fear, if only for a moment. 

Sam rarely slept in The Cage because there was no need for sleep. He and Lucifer were locked on a completely separate timeline. But, in between their “sessions”, Sam still felt a lingering sense of exhaustion. He would lie down on the opposite side of The Cage, as far away as he could get from Lucifer, and let sleep pull him away. And, every time he awoke, he found himself with his head in Dean’s lap, his older brother playing with his hair, singing _Stairway to Heaven_. Sam would smile and touch his face, prompting Dean to lean in and allow their lips to touch. The sweet taste of blood was always what brought him back, what washed away Lucifer’s veiled face. The first couple of times, Sam shoved the angel away and rushed to the other side of The Cage. But, as his spirit broke down, as Lucifer made their encounters even more frequent, he savored the moments when he and Dean kissed. Yes, he knew it was Lucifer, but it didn’t matter. It took him out of the moment; it created a feeling of home.

But it was over almost as soon as it began. Lucifer quickly came to the conclusion that making him miss Dean was not the way to break him. 

So he moved on to actual torture. 

Sam wasn’t allowed to sleep anymore; there were no breaks. Hooks dug into his skin, pulling, straining, _tearing his body apart_ while he screamed for mercy. If he dared sit down without permission, fire would rise from the floor, melting the flesh from his bones. He wasn’t allowed to wear clothes. The only thing Lucifer kept was his belt, and most days ended with the leather soaked in blood. 

And then there was the sex. 

That’s what Lucifer called it; Sam knew it was something far worse, but he was trained better than to say the word. He fought back for so long, kicking and punching until he had to be restrained, clamping his mouth shut until it was forced open. 

And then he broke. 

The next time Lucifer pressed their lips together, he did not pull away. When Lucifer held his arms above his head, he did try to break free. When Lucifer spread his legs, he did not lash out. When Lucifer moved, he did not freeze. And when Lucifer ordered him to scream that he wanted it, needed it, loved it… he obeyed. 

He had nothing left. 

Nearly a millennium went by before things changed again. Lucifer wanted Sam to become more involved. By this time, all that Sam Winchester was, was gone. So he did exactly what Lucifer said, and with an unprecedented amount of enthusiasm. Things got rough and wild very quickly, which turned Lucifer on almost as much as punishing the boy did. Everything stayed that way until Sam was suddenly pulled back to earth. Furious, Lucifer reverted back to old tactics, beating and screwing his soul within an inch of its life.

**_That’s my boy._ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One last chance.

The rough voice jerks Sam back into reality, and he pulls away from Lucifer, lips stained with the angel’s blood.

_god what am i doing what have i done_

“Lucifer!”

The angel makes his way towards Dean with barely-masked arousal. “I can do so much more than that. _We’ve done_ so much more than that.”

“No,” Dean says, adamant. “Not Sam. He never would have done that. He _never_ would have stopped fighting.”

Lucifer smiles, looking down on the older Winchester. “Past tense being the key phrasing there.”

“You’re a liar.”

“Am I?” Lucifer turns to Sam, gesturing for him to approach.

_oh god oh god oh god_

The boy rises to his feet, eyes on the ground.

“Now, Sam,” the angel chides, “what have I told you about not making eye contact?”

Swallowing hard, Sam raises his head. He is barely able to hold Lucifer’s gaze. “It’s impolite.”

“Very good, roomie.”

“Sam?” Dean calls to him quietly, apprehension straddling the name.

_i can’t i can’t i can’t_

**_Yes, you can._ **

_i can’t i can’t i can’t_

**_Do it._ **

_i can’t i can’t i can’t_

**_Now._ **

_I won’t._

Sam watches as Lucifer takes in the unsaid words, watches the veins in his neck stretching as he locks his jaw.

“Excuse me?”

“I can’t—“ Sam starts, but then he amends himself. “I _won’t_ lie to Dean. I’m sorry. I’ve done that too many times already.” He looks to his brother.

_get it out say it now before it happens_

“I didn’t want it, Dean. _He_ wanted it, wanted _me_ , and I couldn’t stop him. He forced me to—“

Sam cries out as he is slammed back against the bars, Lucifer’s hand around his throat.

_no no no no no_

“Lucifer!” Dean shouts, but this time he is ignored.

The archangel leans in close, breath harsh against Sam’s skin. “I wasn’t going to do it again. I was willing to wait you out.” He shakes his head, voice peppered with laughter. “God knows I’m patient. But then…” He tightens his grip. “You had to go and make me angry.”

Sam gasps for air, tearing desperately at Lucifer’s fingers, but the angel is too strong, just as he’s always been. 

_please_

At the word, Lucifer sighs, voice softening. “What happened to you, Sam? You used to be so obedient.”

“Past tense being the key phrasing there,” the boy strains.

Lucifer gives up a genuine smile. “And the sharp tongue. I haven’t seen that in a millennium or two.”

“Yeah, well, get used to it.”

The angel’s grin broadens. “You know what, Sam?” He releases his hold, leaving the younger Winchester buckled over and searching for air. “I’m going to give you one more chance to save your ass.”

Dean grits his teeth at the inappropriate joke, and Sam, still recovering, manages a warning glance in Lucifer’s direction.

“Oh, come on,” Lucifer says. “It wasn’t that bad.” When neither of them respond, he growls, “Stoics.” He clasps his hands together and turns to Sam, ready for an answer. “Well?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A decision is made.

_this is it_

Sam takes a deep breath. He can hear his brother calling to him, but there is no point. There isnothing left to be done. All he can hope for is that he will be strong. “No,” he says.

The temperature in the room drops, the blue of Lucifer’s eyes now swimming in red. “Is that your final answer?”

Sam allows himself one more look towards Dean. 

_do it_

He turns back to Lucifer, forcing their gazes to lock. “I will _never_ say “yes” to you.”

He is met with a smile. “So be it.”

Lucifer slams Sam back against the bars and leans in close, trying for a kiss, but the boy turns his head away, attempting to push him off.

_i can do this_

Lucifer laughs, taking Sam’s jaw in an iron grip, breathing harshly into his mouth. “Still just as feisty.” One flick of his hand and both of the boy’s arms are above his head and against the wall, immovable.

_i can do this_

Lucifer mashes their lips together. “Come on, Sammy,” he murmurs, pulling back for a moment. “Let’s show big brother how to have a good time.”

_i can i can i can_

The boy can feel the angel’s fingers against his skin, unbuttoning his shirt from top to bottom.

_wait wait wait_

“I never really liked your taste in clothes,” Lucifer says as he works. “I mean, come on, Sam. Plaid?”

_no no it’s too much_

Sam doesn’t respond.

The angel rises to his full height, their stomachs pressed together. “Always so serious,” he grumbles to himself. 

_oh god i can’t_

Lucifer kisses Sam’s neck, teeth nipping at the skin as he works his way down and over his shoulder. Meanwhile his hands find the waistband of Sam’s jeans and he unbuckles the boy’s belt, sliding it out of the loops. “We might need this where we’re going,” he whispers, and Sam jumps. “Easy, boy,” he responds with a small laugh, tossing the belt aside. Turning his attention back to his lips, Lucifer slips his tongue inside his mouth as his fingers begin to unzip Sam’s pants. But then he pauses. “Well, that’s not right,” he says, face twisted in mock confusion. He looks up at Sam. “I’ve been playing _your_ part.”

_no no no no_

Taking Sam by the shoulders, the angel forces him to his knees. “Go on roomie,” he orders, thrusting his hips forwards. “You know what to do.”

_no i don’t want this i don’t want this_

**_Too late._ **

“Hey.” Lucifer is suddenly down at his level, smacking him lightly on the cheek.

_please don’t do this don’t make me do this_

“Hey!” This time Lucifer slaps him, and the boy quickly regains eye contact. “This is going to happen, Sam.” The angel’s gaze flickers, taking in the delicious body before him. “But how soon we get done comes down to you.”

_oh god_

Sam hesitates, looking over at his brother. 

_i can’t do this not with him watching not with him here_

**_Choose._ **

_but i have to_

He turns back to Lucifer, and the angel takes his answer in with a smile. 

“That’s my boy.”

Sam pulls Lucifer to his feet, forcing his jacket off and jerking the tan shirt over his head. The angel takes Sam by the waist, pressing the two of them against each other as he helps the boy get his own shirt off and onto the floor. Sam kisses him messily, teeth biting at his skin as he works his way down Lucifer’s chest and stomach, stopping only when he reaches his waistband. He quickly unbuckles the angel’s belt and throws it away. His fingers take hold of the trousers’ single button, the one last thing between him and something from which he can never go back. He shakes his head.

_I’m already there._

Lucifer has his fingers entangled in Sam's hair, insatiable pleasure drawing from between his lips a long moan.

“Sammy!”

The younger Winchester doesn’t even afford his brother a glance, but his hesitation to complete his task is obvious.

“You don’t have to do this!” Dean pleads. “We’ll find another way!”

Sam shakes his head. “There is no other way.”

And, with that, it is decided. There will be no going back.

Sam unbuttons and unzips the angel’s pants, then curls his fingers around the waistband.

_do it_

He takes a deep breath and pulls down.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath.

**_Whore._ **

_don’t_

**_That’s all you ever were, Sam, even before The Cage._ **

_stop it_

**_You wanted to screw him from the moment you met._ **

_stop it dean please_

**_I warned you._ **

_please_

**_I told you not to say yes._ **

_i thought_

**_But you thought you knew better than me._ **

_no_

**_You always think you know better than me._ **

_no no i don’t_

**_You’re not my brother._ **

_don’t say that_

**_You’re a slut._ **

_i’m not_

**_You’re nothing more than Lucifer’s bitch._ **

_please_

**_You should’ve just killed yourself._ **

_no no no_

**_A single bullet in the brain._ **

_no no please no_

**_Bye-bye, baby brother._ **


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words are exchanged, feelings are revealed... and Lucifer finds it all just a bit amusing.

“Stop it!” Sam shouts, hands pressed against his ears. “Leave me alone!”

Lucifer looks at him from the opposite side of the box, a smile on his face. It’s all too simple, toying with a broken mind. And good _God_ is it fun.

It’s maybe two hours since they began their first round, and the end result is nothing if not spectacular.

Sam is naked from the waist up, his unbuttoned shirt now swaddling Lucifer’s own chest. Marks litter his body, whether they be scrapes, welts, or bite punctures. The worst of his wounds is on his back: the flesh is torn apart, the skin layered in blood. The belt Lucifer holds is the culprit. Four thousand, three hundred, and sixty-eight lashes, the exact number of years Sam left Lucifer alone in The Cage. He counted aloud, striking the boy as he was buried in him from behind. 

**_Whore._ **

“Stop it!” Sam cries again, but this time he manages to focus his eyes on Lucifer. “Please! Get out of my head!”

The angel takes a moment, sliding the belt between his fingers. Then he nods. 

Wrapping a hand around one of the metal bars, Sam groans. With the voice now gone, his thinking has become clearer. But that also means there is now a hell of a lot more room to feel pain. Aside from his chest and back, he suddenly remembers the tightness of Lucifer’s hands around his neck. Dark, red prints encircle his throat, the vivid outlines making it possible that those aren’t mere bruises waiting to happen: they could be a brand. 

Lucifer squeezes the belt and watches as blood drips from the leather and onto the cold floor. He makes a face when he realizes he’s gotten some on his fingers, so he shakes the hand, spattering red flecks onto Sam’s face. 

Sam flinches, but he knows better than to move away.

“Sammy.” 

The boy looks to Dean at the sound of his voice, face clothed in fear and shame.

_oh god dean i’m sorry_

Dean takes off his own jacket and moves as close as he can to The Cage. “It’s okay,” he says quietly. Then he tosses it through the bars.

_i don’t deserve this_

Sam looks from the offering to his brother.

_i don’t deserve_ you

“It’s okay,” Dean repeats.

Sam hesitates, then slowly picks up the jacket and pulls it to his chest. It isn’t much, but he immediately feels a bit safer and slightly less exposed.

Lucifer smiles at Dean as he folds the belt in half. “Aren’t you thoughtful?” 

The older Winchester swallows hard. “Lucifer, I…” he begins, but quickly trails off.

“Yes?” The angel prompts expectantly, pursing his lips. 

“I can’t let you do this again,” Dean finishes.

_dean. don’t._

Lucifer looks at him with exaggerated confusion. “Do what again?” He asks, glancing in Sam’s direction. “Screw him?”

_god stop_

“I might be wrong, but I’m pretty sure you can’t stop that from happening.”

Dean shakes his head, trying to rid himself of the images that still swim through his mind. “No, I mean—“

“I think you’ll notice there’s a sort of wall between us.”

“Wait—“

“And you know I’m the only way in or out of this—“

“Lucifer!”

The angel stops and looks at Dean, finally paying attention.

Restrained anger beginning to surface, the older Winchester hisses, “Do you know how long it took for him to get past what you did?”

“Dean,” Sam calls quietly.

_don’t do this_

“Three years, eight months, and two days,” Lucifer guesses.

Dean clenches his jaw. “Excuse me?”

Lucifer shrugs. “I’ve got a pool going.”

“Dean, it’s alright,” Sam tries again, hoping to stop the hell he is about to rain down on both of them.

“It’s not alright!” His brother shouts, fury rising. “He did this to you! He was the one who gave you nightmares, the one who made you too scared to fall asleep!”

Sam clutches the jacket tighter. “How did you—“

“I wasn’t blind, Sam! I’d wake up at two in the morning and you’d be gone, off running God knows where! And then you’d sneak back into our room and pretend you’d just gotten up!”

“But why didn’t—“

“I didn’t say anything because I was an idiot. I…” Dean sighs, softening. “I didn’t know how to talk to you about that stuff. So I just watched.” Shame colors his words. “All I really knew was, if you got about four hours of sleep, you’d had a good day. If you got less than two…”

_i should have said something_

“I wanted to protect you, but I didn’t know how.”

_i should have told you what was going on_

“I didn’t know how to save you.”

_i’m sorry_

“Aww,” Lucifer coos, breaking the peace. “That’s sweet. I bet you guys haven’t bonded like that in ages.”

A growl in his throat, Dean turns to Lucifer. “You shut the hell up.”

“Oh, come on, Dean.”

The older Winchester shakes his head, seething. “No, see _you_ don’t get to talk. _You’re_ the one who put him through this. _You’re_ the one who put him in the damn _hospital!”_

“Dean!” Sam shouts, but it’s too late. 

A grin spreads slowly across Lucifer’s face as he takes in what Dean just revealed. “Oooh… this just got very interesting.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guessing games can be fun, especially when your subject is an emotional wreck.

_not this please not this anything but this_

**_Sucks._ **

“What were you in the hospital for, Sam?” Lucifer asks, deliberately keeping himself from invading Sam's memories; he wants him to feel every bit of this.

_please don’t_

Relishing the boy’s panicked thoughts, the angel decides to treat this like a game. “No, wait, let me figure it out.”

_god_

“When you first got out of The Cage, you left your soul with me.”

“I didn’t “leave” it,” Sam starts. “Cas—“

Lucifer waves a dismissive hand. “Yeah, yeah, whatever. Point is, it didn’t matter where your meat suit was; your soul was still a damn good screw.”

_stop_

“Lucifer,” Dean says sharply, but he is ignored.

“Not too long after,” the angel continues, “someone plucked it out of the box as well.” He frowns, a hand to his heart. “I’m not gonna lie, Sam. That hurt.”

_just stop_

The smile returns to Lucifer’s face. “But karma’s a bitch, right?”

_god_

“When you got your soul back, you must have been in pain. You must have been in _so much pain.”_

Sam’s eyes drop from the angel to the floor.

“But it’s not like you could go to a doctor. They’re not very good with the whole “I was in hell and now I’m back on earth, but I’m feeling kinda crappy ‘cause I slept with Lucifer and maybe I have some sort of angelic STD” story.”

Sam swallows harshly as vomit tries to reach past his throat.

“Which means Dean’s little slip about the hospital had nothing to do with anything physical.” Lucifer stops, lips curving into an o-shape. He’s got it.

_no_

“You were put in an institution, weren’t you?”

“Please,” Sam whispers.

Still playing, Lucifer deliberately continues to keep himself from reading the boy’s mind. “But why?”

“That’s none of your damn business,” Dean growls.

_stop fighting him_

“Sure it is,” Lucifer replies, not once releasing Sam from his gaze. “I was obviously involved in some way.”

_don’t do this_

“C’mon, bunk buddy. Gimme a hint.”

All of a sudden, an image of Lucifer flashes inside Sam’s mind. But it’s not him, it’s not _this_ Lucifer, it’s the fake one, the hallucination. 

_no_

But the vision just laughs and sets the backs of his eyes on fire. 

Sam presses down hard on his palm, the one that he sliced open all those years ago, the one that Dean healed, the one that kept him grounded. That _keeps_ him grounded.

_i’m fine_

The pain is fierce, forcing imagined blood from his eyes and down the sides of his face.

_i’m fine it’s not real i’m fine_

An unexpected coolness suddenly falls upon the flames, putting them out. The images disappear and Sam, relieved, takes a deep breath.

Then he feels the fingers pawing at his brain. Obviously having given up guessing, Lucifer is now weeding through his thoughts.

_no no no_

“Got it again,” Lucifer says almost immediately, just as Sam knew he would.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer is made aware of what "he" did to Sam on earth.

_no no no no no_

The angel squats in front of Sam. “You were seeing me.”

“No,” the boy shakes his head, then repeats, “No.”

“ _God_ ,” Lucifer smiles, his curiosity for the moment overshadowing his need for torture. “What was I like?”

“A pain in the ass,” Dean interjects again.

_stop it_

“Not now, big brother,” Lucifer scolds. “Crazy boy and I are having a conversation.”

_god_

“Come on, Sam. Sharing is caring.”

The younger Winchester doesn’t answer, completely frozen. He can’t move, he can barely breathe, and he’s too frightened to say a single word.

But Lucifer’s smile never fades. He’s still quite relaxed; he knows he’s in charge. Leaning forwards, he touches the curve of the belt against Sam’s throat. “Look,” he says, voice taking on an edge. “Honey. What we just did? That was only round one. I don’t know about you, but I can get it up pretty fast, and I’m more than willing to go again.”

_speak_

“What do you want to know?”

Lucifer nods and claps a palm against Sam’s cheek, smearing the younger Winchester’s own blood against his skin. “Atta boy.” He rocks back on his heels. “Was I with you all the time?”

Sam licks his lips. “Yes.”

“Cool. Did we ever…” Lucifer allows his voice to trail off, eyebrows raised suggestively. “You know.”

“No,” Sam answers firmly.

The angel purses his lips. “Less cool.”

“You made jokes. But nothing ever actually happened.”

“Well, you know, I’ve always had a good sense of humor,” Lucifer says proudly. “You caught the whole “bunk” thing before, right?”

Sam looks away. “Yeah,” he says, the word soft.

“Good.” Lucifer nods and gets to his feet.

_he’s not done yet he can’t be done yet_

**_Of course I’m not, idiot._ **

“I’ve just got one more question for you,” the angel says aloud.

Sam takes a deep breath. “What is it?”

“ _That_ stuff, I’ve seen you handle it. In The Cage, all of it was a regularity. So…” He touches a finger to his mouth, genuinely curious. “What did little, old Hallucifer do that made you go even _more_ guano?”

_not this_

Sam’s gaze flies to Dean, but Lucifer quickly brings him back, snapping his fingers in front of his face.

“No, no, no, roomie. Eyes on me.”

_don’t fight him_

“You told me none of it was real.”

Lucifer’s mouth narrows into a smirk. “Did I now.”

_keep going_

“You told me it was a trick,” Sam continues, breathing just a bit faster. “You told me that I was still in The Cage, that everything was fake except for the two of us.”

“And you believed me.”

_i didn’t_

**_Answer me, Sam._ **

_i didn’t i never i didn’t_

**_Out loud._ **

_i didn’t i didn’t_

“Sam.”

“I did,” the younger Winchester answers, amending his thoughts. “For a little while.”

“Wow…” Lucifer whistles softly, clearly impressed with himself. “Even _fake_ me is awesome.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer finds out how Sam tried to deal with the pain.

For the first time, anger twists Sam’s features. “I almost killed myself,” he says in frustration.

Lucifer just looks at him, unsurprised. “I know.”

_he can’t he can’t how could he_

“Scars,” the angel responds, answering the boy’s thoughts. “On your arms and wrists.”

Dean looks from Lucifer to his brother, watching as Sam hides his naked body further beneath his jacket. 

He knew that Sam self-harmed. Recently, though, he was doing alright. He had relapsed after Dean was killed by Metatron but, after the older Winchester was cured, he took to snapping rubber bands against his wrist instead. 

Then Sam began receiving the visions. Dean recognized his increasing instability, so he made sure to keep both eyes on Sam at all times. One night, however, the younger boy asked him to buy some food from the mini-mart down the street. Itching to get out of the motel room, Dean readily agreed. He made Sam promise he would behave, then left, swearing he would be back within half an hour. In what turned out to be a very fortunate coincidence, the store was closed. Disappointed, Dean trudged back to the motel. As soon as he opened the door, he noticed that Sam had left his bed. It hadn’t happened in months, but he knew this was a warning sign. He went quickly into the bathroom and found Sam lying in the bathtub, both arms soaked in blood that stemmed from two single knife slices stretching from wrist to elbow. Dean grabbed as many towels as he could and wrapped them tightly around the wounds, trying to stop the flow. Sam’s face was pale, his eyes half-open. Dean tried to get him to respond, but the boy didn’t so much as move.  So he did the only thing he could do: he prayed. 

Within a few moments, he heard a rustle at the bathroom door. But it wasn’t Castiel; it was Crowley. Unable to safely travel such a long distance, Cas had sent the demon instead. 

Crowley ignored Dean’s confused protests and squatted next to the tub. He warned that “this’ll feel like hell” and put both hands on Sam’s arms. A red glow surrounded the injuries, and was quickly followed by sizzling and the smell of cooked meat. Sam shot up and screamed, panic in his eyes as he shoved the demon away. Irritated at the reception, Crowley immediately vanished. 

But Dean didn’t even notice. He just looked down at his brother in relief. Crowley had done his job; the cuts had been cauterized. After a moment, he picked up his crying brother and carried him out of the bathroom. He lay him on his bed and wrapped a few blankets around him, bringing some of the color back to his face.  Dean watched over him until he fell asleep.

Sam swore the next morning that he wasn't trying to kill himself, that he just wanted some relief. That the blade he held, the blade the _expert, lifelong hunter_ held, slipped and nicked an artery. Dean wasn't exactly inclined to believe him.

That was two days ago.

_Two days ago._

Sammy had tried to off himself to  _avoid_ this, to avoid  _Lucifer._

Dean could only wonder if, right now, he handed Sam a knife, would his brother kill Lucifer... or himself?


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saving people, hunting things, the (extended) family business.

The angel takes in Dean’s distraught expression and smiles, then looks back to Sam, tapping a finger against his lips. “Or was all of this just to feel pain?” He asks. “I didn’t prompt you to…” Lucifer mimes a gun beneath his chin.

_no_

Sam’s face is as white as a sheet.

_no no no this can’t be happening_

“Oh, I did, didn’t I?” Lucifer says, pleased. “How close did I get?”

_stop it_

Sam averts his eyes.

“Mm.” Lucifer frowns, then turns to the older Winchester. “Dean?”

_dean please_

Dean grits his teeth and releases the angel from his gaze. There is no way in hell he is answering this.

_thank you_

Lucifer looks between the two men, sighing. “Look, I’m _going_ to find out, so you might as well tell me.”

But both of them remain silent.

Giving an exaggerated sigh, Lucifer walks over to Sam and squats in front of him.

The boy, without thinking, pulls away.

“Now, hold it right there, partner,” Lucifer scolds, placing a hand on his shoulder. “I’m a pretty patient guy, but you’re starting to get on my nerves. You’ve seen me angry.” He presses his pointer finger hard against the skin and digs the nail into one of the belt lashes, drawing a cry from between Sam’s lips. “Is that something you really want?”

Tears in his eyes, the younger Winchester returns to his original position.

Lucifer nods, moving his hand to Sam’s face. He pulls his hair back behind his ears and turns his head from side-to-side, trying to find some sort of evidence. Then he lifts his chin, and a smile breaks out across his face.

_no no no_

“Well, well, well, would you look-y there,” Lucifer relishes. “Is that a scar I see?”

_stop stop please_

“It’s from a hunt,” Sam says, shaking his head. But it isn’t the least bit convincing.

“No… I don’t think so…” Lucifer brushes a finger against the mark. “Unless some monster managed to put a gun beneath your chin, fire, and miss… I’d have to say you did this to yourself.”

_please_

The angel waves a hand and suddenly he is holding Dean’s discarded gun. Wrapping Sam’s hands around the cold metal, he forces it beneath the boy’s chin.

_oh god oh god please_

“I _am_ curious, though,” Lucifer says, disturbingly nonchalant. “Who saved you? Who pulled the gun away?”

Sam doesn’t answer.

_just stop it stop it stop it_

“Was it Dean? Castiel?”

_please don’t_

Lucifer draws the hammer back.

_no_

“Crowley,” Sam responds.

Lucifer cocks his head, surprised. “Crowley?” He gestures to Dean with his head. “Where was big brother?”

“On a hunt.”

Anger flickers across Lucifer’s face as he turns to Dean. “You knew what he was going through and you left him by himself?”

The older Winchester shifts his stance, uncomfortable. “He— he said he was okay.”

“Dean,” Lucifer says in irritation, “how many times have _you_ said “I’m okay” and actually meant it?”

Dean looks away.

“How’d it happen?” Lucifer asks, turning back to Sam.

_speak_

“Crowley stopped by after he left. Dean didn’t tell me he was coming. He wasn’t supposed to be there.” He licks his lips. “I was in the bathroom. I accidentally dropped a few bullets on the floor and, suddenly, Crowley was in there with me.” He hesitates, but the angel’s response is immediate: the mouth of the gun presses even harder against Sam’s skin. “I put the gun underneath my chin and told him to back off,” he continues. “He didn’t leave, but he didn’t move any closer either. So I— I just cocked the gun and— and—“ 

“And?” Lucifer repeats.

_breathe_

“I closed my eyes and fired.”

_keep going keep going_

“Next thing I knew, I was on the ground.” Sam, for a split second, looks almost amused. “I’d been line-driven by the King of Hell.” He takes a moment, then looks back up at Lucifer. “He cleaned me up then called Dean. As soon as he arrived, Crowley left.”

_that’s it_

The angel hmm’s softly, evaluating the recollection.

_that’s it that’s it that’s it_

Finally he nods and rocks back on his heels. Then he gets to his feet.

_okay okay okay_

Sam closes his eyes and breathes out, relieved.

_i’m fine_

“…why didn’t Castiel heal you?”

Sam looks up at Lucifer, not expecting the question.

“That scar,” the angel elaborates, “and the others. Castiel could have gotten rid of them. Why didn’t he?”

_i’m fine i’m fine i’m fine_

“I didn’t want him to,” Sam answers quietly. He swallows hard, then adds, “I needed them.”

“Okay.” Lucifer looks down on the boy and nods, his expression one that looks surprisingly like real pity. “Okay.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean remembers.

The angel crosses towards the other side of The Cage, twirling the gun around his finger.

“Lucifer.”

_there’s no point_

Lucifer snaps the weapon in two and tosses it aside. “Yes?" He says, turning towards Dean.

“Please.” Dean shakes his head. “You’ve done enough. Don’t hurt him anymore.”

“I’m sorry. Truly, I am.” Lucifer sighs. “But this is the way it has to be.”

**_And you ain’t seen nothing yet._ **

The older Winchester looks over at Sam and, for the first time, allows himself to face the truth: It’s going to happen. Lucifer is _going_ to posses him. Dean has faith in his little brother, he always has. But Sam is breaking, faster than ever before. It’s just a matter of time before he says “yes”.

“What do you plan on doing once you’re back on earth?” Dean asks, reluctantly changing gears.

Lucifer shrugs. “Enjoy my freedom. I’ve heard Detroit is nice this time of year. I mean, I don’t really know what time of year it is, but—“

Dean barely catches the word. “Detroit?” 

“Yeah…” the angel says slowly. “Why?”

Detroit. Dean grits his teeth. Detroit. Why does that sound so familiar?

And then the world collapses around him. 

_“Me and Sam, we haven’t talked in— hell, five years.”_

Dean starts. That voice. That’s his, that’s his own voice. 

_“We never tried to find him?”_

That’s him, that’s Dean too, but it’s different, it’s something else.

_“We had other people to worry about.”_

Dean shouts in pain, hands pressed against his head. He remembers, he remembers, oh _God_ , he remembers. 

_“He said ‘yes’.”_

Zechariah. He sent him to the future.

_“‘Yes?’ Wait, you mean—“_

This conversation, it was the one Dean had with his future self.

_“That’s right. The big ‘yes.’ To the devil. Lucifer’s wearing him to the prom.”_

The one where he tried convincing him to submit to Michael.

_“Now we don’t have a choice. It’s in him, and it’s not getting out."_

But he refused. 

"W _e’ve got to kill him, Dean.”_

And then there was the attack. He got separated and found himself in a garden, found the other Dean lying on the ground, a white shoe pressed against his neck. The foot shifted, bones cracked, and when he looked up to see who was responsible, he came face to face with Him.

_“Oh. Hello, Dean. Aren’t you a surprise.”_

Sharp suit, long hair, green eyes… It was Sam, but it wasn't.

_“Whatever you do, you will always end up here. Whatever choices you make, whatever details you alter, we will always end up— here.”_

Lucifer wasn’t issuing warnings. He was stating facts.

_“I win. So, I win.”_

And he had completely missed it.

_“See you in five years, Dean.”_


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did someone call a Cas?

“Hey!”

Sam pounds his fists against the metal bars and Dean jerks away, gasping for air. 

“I need—“ Dean starts, but he can’t think, he can’t breathe, his heart, his heart is beating hard and fast, slamming against the inside of his chest. He can hear his little brother calling his name, but he doesn’t even glance in his direction. “I need,” he says again, trying to bring himself back down. “I need to call someone.” He turns around and takes a deep breath, pulling his cell from his pocket. Moving further away from The Cage, he scrolls through the contact list and taps on a name. He presses the phone against his ear and listens to it ring.

“Dean.” Castiel’s voice crackles over the line. “Where are you?”

“Hell,” the older Winchester replies, sparing all courtesies. 

“Why?”

“We…” Dean licks his lips. “Sam and I needed help beating The Darkness so— so we went to someone who knows a lot about her.”

“Who?”

A deep breath. “Lucifer.”

There is a long silence; Dean can practically feel the anger on the other side of the phone.

“Sam is there?” Cas finally asks.

“Yeah.”

“How is he?”

“He’s…” Dean exhales, struggling. “Cas, he’s in The Cage.”

There is another pause, then the rustle of sheets. “I’m coming down now.”

“Cas, you can’t. You’re not healed yet.”

“Sam is back where he was five years ago,” the angel growls, tone daring Dean to argue. “I will not allow him to go through this again.”

Dean nods. “Okay,” he says, but the line is already dead. With a whispered curse, he slides the cell back into his pocket.

“Who were you talking to?”

Dean turns back to The Cage, but he only looks at Lucifer for a moment.

“You know…” The archangel purses his lips, tapping a finger against one of the bars. “I could’ve _sworn_ I heard you say my little brother’s name.” He shrugs. “I’m probably wrong, though. After all, I _am_ the one who killed him."

Dean scoffs. “Yeah, well, as you might’ve noticed, none of us are too good at staying dead.”

“Yeah.” Lucifer smiles. “I got that.” He points a single finger at Dean and flicks it to the right.

The older Winchester’s eyes immediately widen and he grabs his throat. 

“Dean?” Sam calls out. 

His brother coughs, then coughs again, buckling over as blood spews from his mouth. 

“Dean!” Sam’s voice grows even more strained as he watches him fall to his knees. 

Dean moans, leaning into the ground. “Please,” he whispers. “Please.”

Sam whirls on Lucifer. “Stop it!” He shouts. “Leave him alone!” 

The archangel considers his boy for a moment, then gives him a faint smile. He turns back to Dean and drops his hand. 

Sam, face painted with fear, looks back to his brother.

Dean pulls at his shirt. “Why—“ He wheezes. “Why—“

Lucifer squats in front of him. “You’re not invincible, Dean,” he says gently.

There is a sudden flutter of wings.

“Neither are you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best update, but it'll get better. I honestly hate writing odd-numbered characters confined to a single space.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Cas really capable of helping Sam escape? (Hint: The answer is the opposite of yes.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eight hours left.

Dean raises his head. “Cas,” he says when he sees the angel, but his relief quickly morphs into concern.

Cas looks exhausted. His eyes are still tinged red, and a trail of blood leaks from his mouth. His focus though, as always, is not on himself. He uses his sleeve to clean his face and directs his attention to the man on the floor in front of him. “Dean,” he says, voice gravelly. “Are you alright?”

Remembering his appearance, Dean gets to his feet and wipes some of the blood off of his skin. “I’m fine.”

The angel nods. That’s good enough for now.

Lucifer rises, grinning wryly. “Castiel.”

Gathering courage, Cas faces him. “Lucifer.”

The archangel gives him a once-over. “You’re not looking so hot, little brother.”

“Better than you.”

The uncharacteristic response earns Cas a small laugh. “Really?” Lucifer says, adjusting his shirt. “And I thought I was pulling it off.”

Cas takes in the plaid button-down. “That’s not yours.”

Lucifer claps his hands together, whooping mockingly, “Give the man a medal!”

The younger angel looks over at Sam and realizes his mangled body with horror. “What did you do to him?” He says quietly, turning back to Lucifer.

“Dad _did_ give you ‘The Talk,’ right?”

Cas’ chest tightens. This must be a joke. Such a thing seems too dark, even for Lucifer. But then he allows his eyes to take the archangel in, and what he sees makes his skin crawl.

Blood coats Lucifer’s hands and arms, red fly-ways peppering his face. His pants are open, unbuttoned and unzipped. His grey briefs are blatantly visible, what they’re holding back even more so. 

Cas takes a deep breath. This isn’t good.

**_Well, that’s the understatement of century._ **


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hopeless.

He ignores Lucifer’s voice and settles his gaze on the younger Winchester. “Sam,” he calls gently.

_don’t look at me_

Not getting a response, Cas murmurs the name again: “Sam.”

This time the boy looks up, but his eyes are filled with shame and Cas’ heart nearly breaks. “I’m sorry,” Sam says quietly.

Cas shakes his head, sighing deeply. “None of this is your fault.”

_yes yes it is_

“Cas?”

The angel keeps his focus on Sam. “Yes?”

The boy takes a breath, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. “Help me.”

Pity colors Cas’ face as he takes in the request. Obligingly, he looks The Cage over, searching for a way in or out.

“Cas, please.”

It’s futile, what Cas is doing, and he knows that. But he does it all the same.

“Please get me out.”

Cas looks up at his big brother for confirmation.

Lucifer smiles.

“Cas?”

The angel turns back to Sam, preparing to apologize.

But Sam sees his face, recognizes the familiar expression. “Oh God,” he says. “Oh God, no, Cas, please. Please!”

“Sam…”

The boy is crying now, crying loud and hard and without abandon. 

_i can’t i can’t do this it can’t i can’t i can’t_

“Please!” He begs. 

Lucifer taps a fingernail against a metal bar, smiling, enjoying the show.

“I can’t do it again,” Sam strains. “Cas, please, I can’t do it again.”

Dean turns to Cas, his own voice shaking as he repeats his brother’s plea. “Cas, can’t you— can’t you do anything?”

Unable to look his friend in the eye, Cas drops his gaze. “The Cage is… it’s too strong. I’m sorry.”

“Then what good are you?!” Sam screams.

Both Cas and Dean raise their eyes, shocked at the outburst.

“You’re an angel!” Sam continues, furious. “A goddamn angel! And you’re telling me you can’t destroy a few metal bars?!” He presses his hands against his head, a strangled cry ripping itself from his throat.

_breathe breathe breathe breathe breathe_

“You’re supposed to save me, Cas,” he says after a moment, quieting. “That’s what you’ve done, that’s what you _do,_ you save people.” He lifts his gaze. “So do it, Cas. Do it. Save me.”

The angel just looks at him, looks at the boy sitting on the ground, looks at the tears that stain his face. And he can’t even touch him.

Sam slams his hands against the bars, his words swallowed in a scream. “Save me!”

But what can Cas do besides watch? 

Hope has failed them. 

It has _always_ failed them. 

“I’m sorry.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why would you leave him alone?

“Hey.”

Tears still trailing down his cheeks, Sam looks up. 

Lucifer is standing right next to him.

His breathing gets even heavier and he wants to move away, he wants to, more than anything, but he can’t. Fear keeps him still. “Please,” he whispers as Lucifer moves to his level. “Don’t.”

But the archangel filters him out, eyes closed as he leans in and gives him a kiss. He pulls back after a moment and, watching Sam’s expression, draws his tongue slowly across his upper lip. “‘Don’t’ what?”

_please_

Lucifer rises to his full height. “He tell you what I want?” He asks Cas, gesturing towards Dean.

“He didn’t need to.”

Lucifer smiles. “You’re quick for a dead angel.”

“Cas,” Dean calls and, when his friend looks over, he grabs him by the arm and pulls him aside. “A while ago, I told you that I went to the future. Do you remember that?”

Cas jerks out of Dean’s grasp, irritation growing by the second. “Dean, I believe there are more pressing matters at the moment.”

But Dean continues to push. “Do you remember that?”

The angel sighs reluctantly. “Of course.”

“I was in Detroit and— and Lucifer was there…”

Cas waits.

“…in Sam’s body,” Dean finishes.

“But that didn’t happen,” Cas frowns, taking in the new information. “Sam managed to throw Lucifer into The Cage before such an event could take place.”

The older Winchester swallows hard. He should have told him about this a long time ago. “Cas… it was five years in the future.”

“I don’t understand.”

“I was talking to him,” Dean explains, trying to ignore the anger in Cas’ voice. “He was wearing this stupid white suit. And the last thing he said to me was “See you in five years”.”

Curses fly through the angel’s mind, but he speaks none of them aloud. Dean already knows that he is frightened; he doesn’t want him seeing his resignation.

“Cas?” 

“The time frame is correct.” Cas exhales. “It makes sense.”

“We can stop it, though, right?”

The angel knows they can’t. “We can try,” he says anyway, hoping the lie will give his friend at least a moment’s stability.

“Okay,” Dean nods, then turns back to The Cage.

Cas remains as he is, eyes on the ground. Life has always been cruel to the Winchesters, but this was something else. They already won the battle, already defeated the enemy. And yet here he is once again, willing to do anything to set himself free. They don’t deserve this, especially not Sam.

Suddenly Dean takes hold of his shoulder, nails digging into the skin. “Cas?”

The angel doesn’t move at first. He knows what he’s going to see when he does. And he’s not quite sure if he can handle it.

“Cas,” Dean says again, voice even more strained.

But he has to. If not for Sam, then for Dean. He takes a deep breath and turns around.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It is finished."

Sam is standing in the middle of The Cage, humming softly as he puts on his shirt.

Stairway to Heaven.

Dean shakes his head. No. No, this can’t happen. “Sammy?” He says, and his brother looks up.

“Sorry,” he grimaces. “You just missed him.”

Terror shoots through Dean’s veins.

Lucifer raises his arms, examining the ruined skin. “ _Damn_ ,” he says, then looks down at the chest he himself brutalized. “I did a good job.” He drops his hands and sighs. “A pity it’s over.” At that, his body begins to glow, every wound he is responsible for bathed in bright light. The cuts immediately close up; the bite marks and welts vanish. The entire healing process is finished in seconds. All that remains are Sam’s self-inflicted scars. “Can’t get rid of these, though,” Lucifer smiles, then looks at Dean as he taps the bullet wound beneath his chin. “Am I right?”

“Get out of him,” Dean whispers, voice cracking.

“Right now?” Lucifer whines mockingly. “But _moooom_ , I’ve just gotten in!”

Face bathed in panic, Dean turns to Cas. He can do something, right? _Right?_

The angel looks to the floor, then back up at his friend. He can’t stop this. No one can. He catches a flicker of movement behind Dean, and suddenly he goes completely pale.

Chest seizing, Dean turns back around.

Lucifer is outside of The Cage, Dean’s leather jacket draped over his arm.

The older Winchester moves back, but Cas raises a single hand, ready to burn Lucifer alive.

“Oh, Castiel,” Lucifer tsks. “Don’t be like that. Even in your weakened state, you’d still basically be torturing Sam. And that’s something you would _never_ do, right?” He takes a moment to allow his little brother to think back to the moment the wall in Sam’s mind was sent crashing to the ground. Then he barks a laugh. “Oh wait.”

Cas lowers his arm, embarrassed.

Lucifer suddenly doubles over, the smile wiped from his face. “Agh, dammit,” he groans. He looks up at Dean and winces. “He’s gotten a lot stronger, hasn’t he?”

Dean sets his jaw. “A _hell_ of a lot stronger.”

The archangel hisses in pain and presses a hand against his head.

“You’re not gonna be able to hold him back.”

“You know what, Dean?” Lucifer hisses, teeth gritted. “Five years ago, you would have been right.” He amends, “You _were_ right.” 

The older Winchester smirks.

“But I’ve gotten stronger, too.” Lucifer taps his fingers against his temple, moving slowly towards Dean. “Sam is fighting me. Right now, Sam is fighting back.”

“And he’s gonna win.”

“Is he?” Lucifer says sharply.

Dean swallows hard and takes a small step back.

“Fear is a powerful motivator and, well, Sam is _very_ afraid.” The archangel cracks a sickening grin. “He is absolutely _terrified_.” 

Dean wants to look to Cas, but he won’t take his eyes off of his brother’s face, not even for a second.

“But do you know what else is a good motivator?” Lucifer shoots out his hand, catching Dean by the throat and lifting him off of the ground. “Anger,” he finishes.

The older Winchester pulls at his fingers, desperately trying to find even the slightest bit of air. “Cas!” He chokes out, but the angel doesn’t respond.

Lucifer glances over at the younger angel’s face and smiles. “Your girlfriend’s smart,” he says to Dean. “I’ll give you that. He moves a single feather and I snap your neck.”

Dean’s face is growing pale, but he doesn’t stop fighting, doesn’t stop kicking, doesn’t stop trying to pry the hand from around his neck.

The archangel barely notices. If anything, he is _turned on_ by the struggle. “I have been looking forward to this for eons,” he murmurs, the pleasure clear in his voice. “Dean Winchester, dead by my hand.”

“Lucifer,” Cas calls quietly, but he receives no answer. 

All of this, every bit of it, is absolutely terrifying. Cas and Dean, they no longer see Nick, they no longer see Lucifer; they see Sam. Their minds struggle to remember that the boy is being possessed, that none of this is him. But those green eyes and lion’s mane make it difficult to separate the two.

“You’re killing him,” the younger angel tries again.

Ecstasy drips from Lucifer’s words. “I know.”

Dean’s legs have gone limp, and his fingers can barely hold onto his attacker’s hand.

Cas raises his voice. “Lucifer.”

The archangel looks at his baby brother. He knows he can’t kill Dean; the ramifications would be enormous, especially if Sam ever managed to get his body back. He releases the man with a scowl.

Dean falls to his hands and knees, heaving and coughing uncontrollably. 

With a sigh, Lucifer bends down in front of him and touches a hand to his cheek; air immediately fills the older Winchester’s lungs.

Clutching at his shirt, Dean looks up. But he doesn’t drop back, doesn’t pull away from his brother’s touch.

Sam’s gaze holds him for a moment, eyes flicking from his eyes to his lips. Then he leans in, touches their lips together.

And, without thinking, Dean kisses him back.

Lucifer is the first one to pull away. “Well,” Sam’s voice says, amused. “You enjoyed that more than I expected.”

The older Winchester’s face reddens. He doesn’t know what’s worse, that he kissed Lucifer, or that he thought he was kissing Sam.

“Mmm…” The archangel leans back, savoring his taste. “We’ve been waiting a long time to do that.”

Dean’s eyes widen. “What?”

“How do you think Sam made it through our ‘sessions’?” Lucifer says. “He imagined I was you.” He flicks his gaze from Dean to Cas. “ _And_ you.”

The younger angel takes a step back, fingers tightening around the edges of his sleeves. 

“Oh, don’t worry, baby brother,” Lucifer smiles. “I remember how you taste.”

Dean looks at Cas and takes in his terrified expression. It’s happened to him too. Damn it all, it’s happened to him too. His own family.

“Well.” Lucifer gets to his feet. “I don’t know about you, but I’ve had a wonderful time. Dean?” He picks up the leather jacket and tosses it to him. “I’m sure I’ll see you around,” he says, giving him a quick wink. Then he straightens up, tucking his hair back behind his ears. “Ahhh…” He smiles. “It’s good to be back.”

“No—“ Dean starts, rising, but it’s too late.

His brother has vanished.

“Cas?” He turns to the angel, hoping to _God_ that he’s got a plan, a thought, an idea of what they’re going to do next.

But Cas just shakes his head.

They took a chance and, like always, they got screwed over. And this time it was going to cost everyone.

Once again: 

Welcome to the end of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally.  
> It's exactly 8:50 EST, 10 minutes until the premiere.  
> Now I get to reward myself by watching an hour's worth of pain. Bless you, Eric Kripke.


End file.
